One Shot Tala's First Driving Lesson
by WKD.Blue
Summary: It's Tala's first driving lesson, what will be instore for him. Read and find out. I do not own beyblade yarda yarda yarda. First Story. Any suggestions for other Blitzkrieg Boys stories would be appreciated : enjoy.


**One Shot - Driving Lesson **

**Nervousness was not an emotion the Ice prince could compute, although the same could not be said for the pale faced gentleman sitting rigid in the passenger seat of a small car.**

**Either nervousness or the fact that he had to endure an entire hour with a certain short tempered red head.**

**Perhaps putting his life in the hands of Tala Ivanov wasn't the best idea.**

**Mr. Attitude on the other hand was ready for action both palms griping firmly on the steering wheel with all fingers coiled around. **

"**Ok Mr. Ivanov…," started the instructor finding his voice.**

"**Tala," interrupted the wolf master abruptly. **

"**P-Pardon," stuttered the instructor dumbly. **

"**My names Tala, use it," repeated the team captain directly.**

"**Apply a little gas and lift the clutch," instructed the man.**

***Little Gas, bit of clutch* thought Tala repeatedly **

**Accelerating to much made the car jolt forward aggressively sending the duo pinging like a yo-yo. **

"**Try again, Tala," persuaded the instructor calmly. **

**Again the car jolted violently knocking the breath out of the instructor. **

**A calm exterior, if it hadn't been for the white knuckles belonging to the teen indicating Tala's frustration. The wolf tamer hadn't become team captain for his being able to take situations with a pinch of salt.**

***Easy as riding a bike, idiot* thought Tala recalling exact words the falcon master had described learning to drive. **

**The fact was Tala couldn't ride a bike but he wasn't going to be the one to spill the beans. **

"**Your doing fine," assured the instructor**

**Saying that the instructor had no incline to all being 'fine' nothing could prepare him for what happened next.**

**ZOOOOOM!**

**To much acceleration not enough clutch control causing the car to be put into a collision course with none other than, a tree. **

**A daunting prospect of crashing into a tree head on proved to much for the instructor.**

"**BREAK!" yelled the white faced man petrified. **

"**Which ones the break?" questioned Tala flicking the window wiper switch.**

"**A.B.C…..A.B.C!" repeated the instructor his pitch heightening**

"**Now's not the time to be rehearsing the alphabet," scowl Tala stupidly **

"**MIDDLE PEDDLE!" screamed the man wide eyed in terror.**

**BANG!**

**No noise from the rumbling engine, no noise from Tala, no noise from the driving instructor, the only sound emitted were the window wipers squeaking as they moved side to side wiping a window that wasn't even wet.**

**Side glancing the instructor it became apparent the aqua blue eyed male had knocked his driving instructor unconscious from the impact when he hit his head on the dash board. **

***Congratulations Tala, you've just knocked out the only guy who, CAN DRIVE* mocked Tala's subconscious. **

**None-the-less moments later the driving instructor regained dignity, now Tala begun down the road. **

**Mr. Attitude couldn't help but elicit a characteristically smirk when the old guy prized a bag of peas, of which they stopped at a shop to get, from his head revealing an insane bump. **

"**Turn left," told the man calmly…calm before the storm as the phrase goes **

"**Hold this," instructed Tala passing an object. **

**Oh no, he just didn't, BIG mistake. Tala was already on thin ice himself adding fuel to the fire by passing the ticked off driving instructor the last object he wanted to see in his frail fingers. **

**The item had an oval head with number written on and attached to this stuck out a cylinder tube, it was the gear stick. **

**Even the instructor had to blink a few times in disbelief thinking he was in some horrid nightmare and would wake up any moment.**

"**What's the problem?" asked Tala foolishly **

**BOOM! The instructors patients hit self destruct. **

"**STOP THE CAR!" shouted the poor guy "GET OOOOUT!"**

**Staring in denial Tala watched as the car sped away abandoning him where he stood. **

"**You were a rubbish driving instructor anyway!" yelled Tala **

**He pondered for a millisecond in how the man was driving at all since he held the gear stick in his possession as a souvenir from his first and probably last driving lesson. **


End file.
